1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device to carry trousers and to maintain them in order and ironed, even in soft travelling bags.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Conventional suit-frames or coat hangers are useful when utilized in wardrobes or rigid travelling cases and provided there is a hook from which they may be hung. However, even if there is a hook, they keep the trousers in order and ironed only if they are placed vertically in a wardrobe or if there is a uniform lateral pressure, such as the weight of other suits. Moreover, they require that the height of the suit-case is equal at least to the sum of the height of the hanger plus one half of the length of the trousers, (i.e. a minimum height of approximately 60 centimeters). The present trend is towards small, soft travelling cases or foldable sacks, which can be used as cabin luggage in aircraft. In some cases, the maximum height permitted for such luggage is around 45 centimeters. To successfully use conventional suit-frames or hangers requires a travelling bag which is taller than 60 centimeters; is partially stiff; and is provided with a hook. Usually soft bags are not fitted with hooks, however, even if the conventional hangers could be hung within these soft bags, the trousers inside could not be kept in order and ironed. Unless the suit-holder is self-supporting, it is generally not possible to maintain the trousers in order and ironed in soft bags. In addition, conventional hangers are useless when the trousers have to be laid horizontally, for instance in a drawer, or piled as if they were shirts.